1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to pickup truck storage devices and more specifically it relates to a modular universal shelf for an open load bed of a pickup truck. The modular universal shelf is mounted in a secure manner horizontally and completely above the deck of the open load bed, so as to produce a hide-a-way out of sight storage area for cargo and an auxiliary deck for storage of additional cargo or supporting people, pets and other items thereon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous pickup truck storage devices have been provided in prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,900,080 to Morris, II; 5,201,561 to Brown; 5,265,993 to Wayne and 5,564,776 to Schlachter all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.